Prior art ozone generators are incapable of producing useful quantities of ozone without a dopant (e.g., nitrogen) for extended periods of time. In addition, the ozone generators also are unable to operate at very low temperatures which are necessary to produce high concentrations of ozone.
A need therefore exists for improved ozone generators and methods for generating ozone.